


The First Day of my Life

by thegeekinagirl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, SnowBarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekinagirl/pseuds/thegeekinagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin is kidnapped by Captain Cold and Heat Wave, and Barry attempts to save her. {One Shot}</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Day of my Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is not like the episode Revenge of the Rogues, I put my own little twist to it.
> 
>  
> 
> If you do not do well with extremely emotional stories, I suggest not reading it.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy. *Moffat noises in the distance*

Caitlin was kidnapped by Captain Cold and Heat Wave as bait. They did a live broadcast on every television in Central City that Barry was surly watching. Caitlin took an opportunity to yell at the camera for Barry not to come for her.

Nevertheless, she knew Barry and she knows he's going to try. She was tied into a chair after she told the man known as Heat Wave to "Do whatever you want to me, but leave him alone". He had a bomb under her chair that would go off if someone trips the wire connected to it. She sat there thinking for awhile until she saw a flash of light. "Oh no..." She whispered and turned her head around to look behind her, seeing Barry dressed as the Flash. She screamed 'no' too late, for he had already tripped the wire and flashed over to her.

Suddenly there was an explosion and she was laying on the floor blood starting to come out of her mouth. Barry was quickly at her side holding her in his arms. "Oh my god... I'm so so sorry... Everything is going to be okay, Caitlin, it'll all be okay" He said pushing her hair our of her eyes. She smiled sadly up at him, "Barry... There's nothing you can do to save me... There's too much damage" she said slowly raising her hand up to his check and wiping the tears dripping from his eyes. "It's all my fault..." He said squinting his eyes shut. "You didn't know, you didn't know" she whispered. He opened his eyes and looked back down at her, "Keep your eyes on me, Caitlin, stay with me" he held her closer.

She inhaled, "Can you sing to me...?" She asked softly. He nodded, "what do you want me to sing?" He responded in sad tone. "The First Day of my Life by Bright Eyes, do you know it?" She continued to keep her voice soft. He nodded and took a moment to remember the first line. He started to sing softly to her, "This is the first day of my life... Swear I was born right in that doorway... I stepped out into the rain, suddenly everything changed, they're spreading blankets on the beach..." ([Full song and lyrics](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ztGPYPArAyE)) He continued to sing softly as she smiled up at him. He finished the song at her body started to grow limp in his arms, "Caitlin... Caitlin please... Stay with me" Barry whispered holding her even closer.

"It's okay... It's okay... This is a good way to die... _A good way to die_..." She said her voice gradually becoming less than a whisper. Caitlin's body went limp a few seconds later after she took her last breath. Barry rocked her body back and forth as he cried. He slightly lifted her head and placed a kiss on her forehead while whispering, " _but I love you..._ "


End file.
